


Festive

by tepidspongebath



Series: July Inksolation 2020 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, the return of the emotional support dragon tea steeper, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Sally, hi.”“Hello, Molly. What’s going on?”“I got that package you sent. Ordered. Got for me.”Forbluebellofbakerstreet's fourth July Inksolation prompt.
Series: July Inksolation 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Festive

“Sally, hi.”

“Hello, Molly. What’s going on?”

“I got that package you sent. Ordered. Got for me.”

“Oh good! I was starting to wonder if it had gotten lost in the post.”

“Or if the shop’s proprietor had dropped dead. Oh no – sorry, awful morgue humor, I’m sorry.”

“Haha. Um. I hope you like it. I know you were having a rough time the other week, and I thought it might cheer you up.”

“I love her, Sally! She’s very festive, with her little red and gold wings.”

“She?”

“I named her Darla, and I’m using her to brew a nice vanilla chai blend right now. Thank you. She’s a lovely little dragon tea steeper.”

“Cheers. I’m using mine to make chamomile tea, see? His name’s Paul.”

**Author's Note:**

> The [handwritten draft is here on Tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYaOIaMmq00).
> 
> And [this link here leads to the May Inksolation fics that came before](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118).


End file.
